Appearances can be deceiving
by slytherpuffrules
Summary: Have you heard the story of Skyler the daughter of Medusa well of course you haven't that's what this story is for. Thank you for reading.


**Helloooo everyone who decided to read my story i have been writing this for a while but i will finish writing it eventually however i dont know how good it is so please review if i should keep writing it and the first five reviewers not on anonymous will get to design a small oc role thank you for reading. So here it is Appearances can be deceiving.**

Medusa POV

I have decided to roam the streets of England to look for my next victim. It is quite interesting to compare different cities, and helps pass the time. I stop with a smirk, I smell demigod. Oh goodie my next meal! I have been a bit slack of late and haven't eaten recently. I see a young girl she is all alone and seems lost. She has neat long black hair that rolls down her back. "Hello. How are you young one, what's your name?" I ask pleasantly for I am curious about why no one is with her.

"I am Skylar" The young girl looks around 6 replied. She seems very quiet for her age.

"Where are your parents young one?"I question her. Oh rats, my meal got away for I am now too curious to have her as a meal. While I decide help this girl I almost miss her reply.

"They're dead ma'am" She says sadly, her head down.

"Then who do you live with young one?" I ask inquisitively. After all, it isn't every day you find a six year old by themselves.

"No-one. I used to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin but they don't like me" She says looking uncomfortable. It must be a sensitive topic for her."Oh young one you must come and live with me. Oh silly me I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Medusa but you can call me auntie 'dusa" I say while extending my hand. I could use some company and I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by.

"Thank you auntie 'dusa" She says as she takes my hand.

"That's alright. Young one you shouldn't be out here on your own" I say as we walk to my house.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY GET TO MEDUSA'S HOUSE

"Here is my house little cloud are you hungry?" I have decided to call Skylar little cloud as a nickname. I think it suits her.

"Yes please auntie 'dusa" She responds. I think it is cute how polite she is.

"Okay I'll go and make some food for you. Any preferences?"

"Whatever is easiest for you auntie 'dusa"

"Okay do you want to go get some eggs from the chickens outside? They are perfectly safe, they don't peck" I said hoping that she likes chickens. It wouldn't do if on her first day at my house she ran away screaming.

"Okay auntie 'dusa"

No medusa you can't keep her she is a mortal girl don't get attached, I tell myself. But she really is adorable and I'm sure I would be able to look after her...no! She belongs with a mortal family Medusa. Why must mortals look so adorable?!

"I'm back auntie 'dusa I got three eggs, they are nice chickens." She said holding the eggs proudly.

"Thank you young one" I said while taking the eggs from her.

TIMESKIP TO AFTER SKYLAR AND MEDUSA FINISH THE MEAL

"Can I take a photo of you little cloud?" I asked while upset with myself. If I was to be honest with myself, I did want to keep Skylar.

"Yes if you want one auntie 'dusa"

"Okay come in here young one"

I feel really sorry for Skylar but I can't let myself get attached. She will go and die like everyone else and I will be alone. This way I can keep Skylar exactly how I will always remember her.

"I'm so sorry little cloud" I say under my breath while preparing myself.

"What did you say auntie 'dusa?" Skylar asks, slight confusion in her eyes.

I almost can't look at Skylar knowing what she would say if she knew what I really doing. My eyes fill with tears but I blink them away. I have to do this.

"I didn't say anything little cloud. Keep standing like that." I instructed.

As I take of my veil I know that I'm going to be crying later.

"Was something meant to happen auntie 'dusa?"

I can't believe it! That means she is magical, I have to find a way to save her.

"Auntie 'dusa I love your hair it's so pretty" She said with a smile on her face.

" _Hello auntie 'dusa's snakes you are very pretty"  
_  
" _Little cloud can you understand what I am saying?"  
_  
" _Of course auntie 'dusa why wouldn't I?'_

" _You are speaking the magical language of serpents parseltongue little cloud"_

"No I can't be magical, magic doesn't exist. Uncle said so." She said a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sorry auntie 'dusa" She said quietly,

"That's alright little cloud but you must believe me just look at your hair."

" _Hello young speaker"_

"Auntie 'dusa help me my hair has changed to snakes!" Skylar said while staring at the snakes,

"Little cloud that's alright. It just means you have another magical ability. You are a metamorphmagus, that means you have a ability to change your looks" I explain patiently.

"Cool thanks auntie 'dusa" Skylar said while looking pleased.


End file.
